


A Change in Status

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In terms of love waiting doesn't have to be a bad thing. Often it merely means waiting to exchange kisses, or announce a change in the relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Status

"Lexa!" Clarke leapt out of her chair, a paintbrush clattering to the floor at her feet as she spun on her heel to face the opening doorway. "You're home."

Lexa blinked slowly, surprise coating her features as she let her eyes take in the sight of Clarke's paint splattered shirt and the streaks of colour spread across the woman's pale skin. "It's five o'clock Clarke." She replied, a small smile twitching in the corners of her lips, her eyes dancing with amusement at the flush that coloured Clarke's cheeks. "You forgot the time, didn't you?"

"Um," Clarke mumbled wringing her hands together whilst a nervous grin appeared on her face. "Maybe?"

"Go shower," Lexa chuckled, kicking the door closed with her heel before placing her briefcase down at the side of the hallway. "I'll wait."

"How long do I have?" Clarke asked as she skipped across the living room to press her lips lighting to Lexa's cheek. "I'd kiss you properly but..."

"But you're covered in paint." Lexa finished Clarke's sentence with a grin stretched across her mouth. "The table isn't booked until seven thirty, but you know Octavia, she's going to be here at about six."

"You know we're never going to here the end it from her, right?" Clarke said as she strode across the apartment, disappearing through the door that led into their shared bedroom. "She's still taking credit for setting us up."

"I know." Lexa hummed, her eyes following across the half-finished painting propped up onto Clarke's easel, taking in the flowing movements of the blonde haired woman's paintbrush and the forest scene they created on the canvas. Lexa turned on her heel to walk through into the bedroom, her eyes landing on Clarke's half-dressed form, before she stepped up to the woman's back to rest her chin on her shoulder. "You know tonight's not going to help that, right?"

"True," Clarke murmured leaning back into Lexa's body. The woman's blue eyes flickered away from the shirt in her hands to the glittering diamond standing out on her left ring finger. "It's going to be worth it though."


End file.
